The present inventions relate to computerized search technologies, and more specifically, to systems that display browse sequence of web pages, such as the browse sequence of statically paginated web pages, with the search results.
A computerized search system, such as an Internet search engine, receives queries from users, compares each query to an index, selects a list of results from the index, and returns the list to the user. A search system may be implemented in a client-server architecture. The server may host a web site that provides a form to accept queries and may also host the back-end systems that build the index, parse queries, select results, and generate result pages. The client may run software, such as a web browser, that provides a user interface to accept queries and display results via the search system web site. The result page, which may be generated by the server and displayed by the client, may be formatted for the user's convenience. For example, each item in a list of results may include text describing the indexed web page and a hyperlink to that page, so that the user can evaluate each result and visit each web page that matched the query.